


After a hard day's work

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Sometimes it is hard to be a shadowhunter..."You don't have to do that.", Alec yawned."Oh, I take every opportunity that is offered to me to undress my hot boyfriend. By the way I can make sure you are not injured. So don't be silly, I enjoy this."Magnus slowly caress his fingers over Alec's abs before they find their way to his belt buckle.





	After a hard day's work

A few malicious and very obstinate demons had been seen near the docks. As a precaution Luke's pack decided to inform Clary to have a close look at them. So Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec went on a mission. It had been a difficult operation in an unclear area. It they hadn't been such a rehearsed team, the result could have been different. Finally they were all glad to be safe and wanted to go home. Clary, Jace and Izzy to the institute, Alec did not want to see anything but Magnus.  
"Magnus? I'm back", he called in the doorway.  
"Hey, Darling! I've missed you!", came a voice around the corner before Magnus appeared.  
"Looks like a successful hunt." Magnus raised an eyebrow after taking a resigned look at Alec's exhausted and dirty figure.  
Alec took a step forward to kiss Magnus to say hello.  
"No, no, no! Stay there don't move! Take off your shoes and jacket and come with me to the bathroom. I love you, but I don't allow you to ruin my carpet."  
Alec did what he was ordered and followed Magnus into the bathroom. With one finger snap Magnus lightened all candles and hot water filled the bathtub. Alec tried to take off his shirt but he was too tired to do it by himself. Magnus helped him to pull it over his head.  
"You don't have to do that.", Alec yawned.  
"Oh, I take every opportunity that is offered to me to undress my hot boyfriend. By the way I can make sure you are not injured. So don't be silly, I enjoy this."  
Magnus slowly caress his fingers over Alec's abs before they find their way to his belt buckle.  
"Damn! But I'm too tired to enjoy this. " Alec leaned forward to Magnus and pressed their foreheads together for a short while.  
" You will be fine after a hot bath and something to eat. Promised." Magnus turned Alec around and shoved him to the bathtub, picked up the dirty clothes and watched Alec climbing into the tub.  
"I'll be back in 15 minutes to see how you are."  
"Magnus? Thank you! You are my saving angel."  
"Darling, I am half demon."  
"Not the part that counts!"  
Magnus gave Alec a bright smile and closed the door behind him.  
In the kitchen Magnus started the preparation for dinner and placed plates and cutlery on the table, looked for the right glasses, napkins and candles. 15 minutes later Magnus quietly opened the door to the bathroom. Alec layed relaxed as long as he was in the tub, a face cloth over his face. Magnus sat down on the edge of the tub, took a sponge and begun to wash Alec's arms, shoulders and chest.  
"I just wanted to see if you have all you need.", he said.  
Alec removed the face cloth of his face, grabbed Magnus by his waist, pulled him into the tub and kissed him tenderly.  
"Now I have all I need!"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize if some words or sayings don't fit.


End file.
